Xenomorph Analysis Document
by Tremulous X.H
Summary: Permanent monument to my previous failure. Read if you want to see a half-bad oneshot.
1. History, part 1 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, Predators (or else Vancouver, WA would be overrun by now) or maybe even half of the ideas (aka "Theories") in this Document. I attribute most of this document to mainly two authors who I strongly believe to have gotten it all right on Xeno Biology: Reef-Shark and Drake Dragonsoul step up please (plus they inspired me after reading many… ah... severely disappointing representations on what a human wants a nightmarish-creature-imported-directly-from-hell to be like stories)!

But I do own this whole document, the universe it is played out in, and the ideas in which the whole documents is played out on (ALL EVENTS ARE FICTIONAL). All of its views are influenced by me alone reading other people's works. (Methinks I'm first person to do this? Ah screw it, I'm scared, please don't discourage me….)

If your idea is in here and is either dismissed or not used without your express permission I am sorry but I probably had no meas to contact you easily! (Long disclaimer? Lol sry im kinda a n00b here)

Enough of my ranting, please read on! If enough people like this analysis and I get some reviews commenting on the ideas portrayed (don't care who you are unless you're not a happy camper; unless of course if I get reviewed by Drake or Reef-Shark…), I might start up a series based on this… (Hopeful thinking)

P.S. No flames please!!! Constructive Criticism welcome though. And no, the government mentioned in this document ISN'T FROM CURRENT TIMES

Hint: Go figure on where I get some of this stuff :P (other than from 14th, 2008.

Xenomorph Historical Analysis

Transmission Begin…

Aliens, or more commonly know as Xenomorphs, are the newest species on the food chain known to man; discovered only four years ago was evidence of two alien races, one of which was the Xenomorphs themselves and another, unknown race that seemed to have been more extra-terrestrial than the Xenomorphs due to some evidence of superior technology; the encounter area was after a company stationed mainly in the United States, the name is highly protected and thus remains unknown, discovered massive heat readings in the Antarctic Ice using satellites searching for oil reserves, specifically Bouvetoya Island. An expedition was sent by said company but after the main force had landed in Bouvetoya, only one person survived; whose name is still unknown even to this day, but it is known this person is human and has been informing the general public about this event, which has been dismissed by the U.S. Government, NASA, and some more reputable factions as a "imagined experience caused by severe trauma caused by the freezing temperatures of the South Pole", denying the fact that said individual was the only reported person alive after the main force had concluded it's stay on Bouvetoya and returned to the vessel that had carried them there. This person's ranting speeches and writings suspiciously disappeared two years ago. Another recorded encounter that seems very plausible but has been covered up massively by an unknown company, most likely the one that was involved in the Arctic Incident (as it is now dubbed), the only information known is that a large object, "meteoroid" according to the partners helping the company, impacted in a forest near a city of about five thousand humans in population. After this, communications going in and out of that area mysteriously ceased and the U.S. Government mobilized armed forces in this event. No more details on either events or others are available at this time.

Although such sightings of aliens (not this particular species this analysis is observing) are dismissed as fabricated instances, at least nine hundred thousand (900,000) sightings of spaceship-like objects in the sky have been reported in the U.S. Alone, all of them bearing either similar or congruent shapes and sizes. Other sightings of phenomena have been of creatures with black either hide, skin, or armor, in highly undeveloped areas and National Park Reserves that abduct civilians without discretion; Although the unknown company might have it's hands tied in the Colorado city, stories of this kind are quickly dismissed within a week of it's starting by another unknown company, either a close partner or a smaller company that the mainstream bought out. Mutilated animal carcasses that have been found is steadily increasing with each coming day, but all of them have a feature in common death: a ribcage that has been bent outwards which seems to have been a birth of some kind, and it's body has been stripped of most of it's meat. Blood tests on the corpses were ran in some states and, oddly, an anesthetic was found in all of the corpses' bloodstream yet ,ironically, it did not help when the actual death occurred: as the tests furthered evidence was found that the anesthetic was applied to the victims before they died and had worn off at least thirty minutes after the injection or applying of the anesthetic. Usually after the reports have been made in numerous locations across the United States, within a day the discoverers and medical personnel are filed to be missing from their daily routines; no one knows why, but it must be linked to the two companies' phenomenal interest in wanting these events quickly dismissed and closed in the file book. Hunters, explorers, and the everyday recreational personal have also filed a mesmerizing unnatural case only found in highly undeveloped areas such as Washington, Oregon, and California: a "black wax" that is found covering cave entrances or webbing small pockets of trees together to make a house-like structure, and it is also seen to have bones in many different shapes that aren't natural to be also a part of this structure; also numerous corpses either recently dead and barely stripped to gnawed on skeletons but with the ribcage unnaturally bent open, the piles mainly consist of animal-like forms and about one out of ten skeletons are claimed to be human. The said individuals have also disappeared as they claim to "try and bring physical evidence to prove their sightings", and with the current state of unexplainable abductions and sightings of the new black animals it is a "no-brainer" why these people have disappeared without any reason, other than going back into the forests where they found these structures without many means of communication. Some families affected by these reports of missing persons have gone far enough to try and use GPS and mobile phone trackers to locate said missing persons; large depression has set upon friends and family as the attempts to use electric-based means of location have failed to reports of two things: One, the location devices used haven't been able to pin-point electrical devices due to tampering or, Two, recorded instances of trying to locate missing individuals have been blank due to some kind of either atmospheric interference or some kind of electromagnetic-pulse that was previously before the 21st century a completely normal area. To further this topic, the fact that still puzzles even the most renowned scientists of any standpoint is that the electromagnetic-pulse areas are only found in the areas where sightings of the "black wax structures" are found; This troubles many people due to in the recent scans of the United States in which some major cities have this EMP-bubble, such as San Francisco, Las Vegas, and Los Angeles and the already high missing persons rate paired murder rate have skyrocketed severely, carrying the trademark killer's signature: the torn asunder ribcage and bodies stripped of flesh. As said before, this killer and/or abductor has no discretion of which victims he/she/it chooses as all victims are of all ethnicity, race, background, etc.

Religious groups have proposed these new sightings as "the end of the world" signs. There is no actual names of particular groups as the U.S. Government does not want to offend said groups. Although, informational propaganda has appeared in all cities of all sizes and citizens without any federal permission or grants, and mainly appears in non-profit organizations that have footholds in the large Television companies or those same companies themselves; all of these messages are warning the general public of these as yet still unidentified killers and abductors with the addition of some "helpful advice": it runs along the lines of "if you see one of these creatures RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN FROM IT!!!". These informational messages have been all but silenced as the two, still unknown large, and now aggressive, companies have either bought out or extinguished these small groups or large companies by using unknown quantities of massed billions, or maybe trillions, of U.S. Dollars, without mercy and without discretion other than the common trait of the said groups or companies broadcasting the informational messages. A silent moral is being played as these still unknown company partners are without remorse exterminating all peoples who are broadcasting these messages to the public, by murder, kidnapping, or brainwashing as some might suggest, no one for sure knows.

All through out 2005, 2006, and 2007 the appearance of small sized cities that have at most a 8,000 population count have been confusingly lacking all signs of contact Almost all of the rural communities that have near-nil communication with the outside world sparing the few visitors they might have each year have been found deserted, although the first people that usually discover the absence of life in these communities have reported signs of large struggles and disturbingly large pools of blood in the roads or sidewalks or fields that may encompass these areas. All witnesses, as with previous similar groups and individuals, are reported missing as they first identify these towns as oddly deserted to the police or government of the general area and then attempt to make a trek back to their homes in other areas. Silently, and without many witnesses these people have been spirited away by unknown forces. Citizens in the United States are now feeling very declined to going out of their houses as they hear about these strange phenomena occurring around them. Furthering the topic, various cities that contain family members that live away from other relatives have recorded audios of verbal exchanges between two individuals that contain content of one side claiming to be "under attack ebony-skinned beasts" by phone companies, and not too predictively the two monopolizing mega-tycoon companies have seized control of the audio recordings and the phone companies themselves as if they are trying to gain control of all of the United States of America, but only either starting or focusing on it's major companies.

Although all of these events have happened in previous years, as of 2008 the corporate partners have finally disclosed their names and purposes to a few key U.S. Government officials but still not to the general public. Yet as soon as the source for this information was announced, it was quickly terminated but not after it had partially completed the newest chain in messaging: the source had started to e-mail packets of information that had been gathered in a what seems to be a investigation organizations' attempt to make the fog lift off of some of the U.S. Citizens mind a little due to the current circumstances of the odd occurrence of the unnatural phenomena occurring across the, what is now reported to be, Americas. The source had e-mailed all of the Pacific Northwest said packets in an attempt to what is said to be "an attempt to prepare for a coming war" and ha started to move on to other areas before the operation had been terminated by the double mega-tycoon partnership. Luckily, this Analysis was able to receive these packets and is now starting to broadcast the collected data.

Thus ends part one of the Xenomorph Analysis in modern-day North America...

I finished typing the last few words in the Analysis. I knew they'd be here in at least twelve hours as I sealed my fate by posting this document. "Sealing your fate with a electric thumb print" is what I call it, and I knew I would be condemned for doing this; but I know that people have to know the truth.

_As soon as my finger clicks the "post" button, I'm screwed if they come to get me without peaceful intentions. Maybe if they're nice enough they'll let me finish something they might be interested in to leave me alone. Unless... oh God please ,no, please don't let them come here before humans do,_ I thought morbidly. I saved the document and went to the website I was going to post my findings on and set a dooms-day clock in my mind as I plugged the Internet address into the browser_, Twelve hours, maybe ten at the least but I'm going to have to type like a machine gun to get this out to everyone in the U.S._

The browser finished loading and I clicked "log in" in the top right corner. Then proceeded to the "submit story" section. _Hopefully, someone will believe me. Please someone just take into your mind that your lives are at stake here!_ With one final click of my mouse, I had officially sealed my fate. But that was after I heard the screaming...of something not of this world.

A/N: If you read this, heres a cookie. Please review or just say something about this please!!! If there's enough positive reviews I'll try and update this within two weeks, titled as a second chapter: Xenomorph Physical Analysis...


	2. The Writer

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or some references to other's writings. If you see something that is your's, please note that I'm not trying to steal your ideas.

I hope the second chapter of this series can be of more... liking if you find interest to read it.

(Some odd reason, underscores/connected lines don't show up in so I'm monkeying around with them to see what works)

Part 2...

The scream lingered for two more seconds after I heard it. Instinctively, I jumped out of my chair and grabbed a wooden pole about three feet long from the side of my desk. I jumped up and looked around with a wild scrutiny, trying to see what caused the noise.

"Dang it!" I swore as I saw that I left the television on and had completely forgotten about it. I had become so enthralled in the analysis that I didn't notice anything else going around me. The news had been left on, and the headlines were coated in pictures of _them_. The anchorman giving his report very quickly, as if the devil himself was on his behind, then I looked at the location that the report was coming from. The picture was a little hazy, like it was being made from somewhere else other than in the Vancouver/Portland area, but that might be due to the fact it was being made in San Francisco! They were going to get here much faster than that agent had predicted!

"...The whole city is overrun by these these these things! Oh God. No, no, no, no, no! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET IN HERE!!! HELP US PLEASE, SEND ANYTHING!!!" I heard something over the ruckus coming from around the camera's audio receptors. It sounded like there was some horrendous ripping of steel and repeated slamming of something hard on the same steel. The camera was directed at a single door in the showroom, which was beginning to crumple inwards. The door finally gave out, and I could only see a huge black creature pounce out of it right at the camera, which was enough evidence for me as I turned the television off, but not before something red splattered all over a wall. Yet another thing to haunt me for the rest of my life, however long it may be.

I'm pretty sure the agent that e-mailed all of the information never actually took much in consideration in how long some parts of the United States would be infested, but then that might be why the e-mail was slightly sloppy due to the fact that the person was working really fast, another person setting a dooms-day clock up in life. The Pacific Northwest was registered as a place that was estimated to be encountering the Aliens a little over a month, but now it had been one day after news networks in the south had been broadcasting the horrific evidence that these creatures can move really fast, and the United States had a major security breach. I think that the anchorman was near delirium, but he said that , "These aren't illegal aliens, these are aliens looking forward to killing everything in their path," whether out of humor or simply craziness, I may never know. At the very end of the broadcast, the dubbed "Aliens" spilled into the showroom, and the television went static as the channel was being redirected to a different area.

The twin companies. Nothing is known about them, other than that Microsoft had shut down only five years ago, and a few weeks after that something was reborn up out of it's ashes; a company that was said to have been the world-leading scientists in Cybernetics and had had lot's of evidence pointing to them being the furthest faction in Nanotechnology. At first, it sounded completely ridiculous to me, but in light of the current events, I was willing to have anything thrown at me. Not every day in history that your planet is under attack by huge black-coated alien invaders. Then again, they might not be invading...

I returned down into the real world, put my long wooden pole down, and settled back down into my chair. To my surprise I didn't hit hard-bottom as I fell down to the floor: the chair had been pushed all the way back to my bed (which was only about six or seven feet away). I grumbled and pulled the chair back in front of the computer desk, popped my wrists, and began to go to my e-mail account. From what I gathered from the mysterious agent's report, the twin companies had a very quick response time, but I'm pretty sure they haven't noticed what I've posted on the website yet, unless they have people constantly Googling all information concerning the Aliens that are new.

I quickly looked over the e-mail, and found nothing new. As a precaution, I terminated the account after clicking "get mail" about 5 times. At least they'd have a jolly good time trying to find me. I typed in a different e-mail website that was my actual main e-mail account. The first time I had actually gotten an account my parents set it so they could constantly monitor it. What'd I do in order to remain secret while trying to subscribe to a fiction website, and apply to my game-friend's forums? Make different ones that you rarely ever use, unless you know what you're doing with it.

I felt some sleep finally try to kick in as I looked over my main account's messages. To my horror I found one that backhanded the sleep wave back into submission:

_We know where you are..._

I shivered. The address on it had no tell-tale marks of a crazy person, or a criminal for that matter (what'd I do to someone by just trying to mind my own business? Well, most of it anyways...). It left only one conclusion: It was the companies. They didn't want too much word to get out. They always silenced the voices who tried to get truth to the general public. They were almost inhuman in their response time, as if they were machines.

I took another look at the address, and I was able to decipher something from the name: the account name started with 01ymp1a.HQ, then something else. I've had enough gaming experience to know that in chat language that zeros are actually "o"'s and ones can be "L"'s. Olympia Headquarters is what the address meant. That would mean they'd only be about two hundred to three hundred miles away. Yikes!

I figure that I'm royally screwed, and I've just pissed off a huge bull and painted myself in big red ink. By car, it would take about half a day going the speed limits around here. By plane, it wouldn't be possible in this circumstance due to the fact there isn't any airport planes that connect to Olympia from Vancouver. By helicopter, though, would take far less time than going by car. I hear that some people have seen some whirly-birds around Olympia which some people clock to be going (with a traffic speed gun) about a hundred miles per hour, and they look like the large heavy duty cargo choppers that the military is using overseas. What they might be for, I have not the foggiest idea, but a little voice nagged in the back of my head that told me I'd soon be finding out. All I knew is that choppers are usually some kind of transport for troops, munitions and supplies, or sometimes vehicles, or take the role of a very heavy gunship.

My mind descended as I thought of gloomy outcomes of how life would be affected by this. I had already turned off the computer and just sat there in my chair, thinking with my body thoroughly exhausted. What's going to happen? Am I going to wake up to a light in a tunnel or a gun to my head? Or even worse, a suitcase! Are _they_ going to get here first? Who are these people? So many questions! All of them unanswered. At least, that's what I thought as I drifted off into a dreamy, but thoroughly unmerciful, sleep.

I felt like I was waking up. My eyes opened. My mind wandered. The only thing I saw was black, thick strands and web-works of black substance. My mind sprung up. I was sitting against a corner, with some of the steaming, and somehow slimy, goop. I looked around: I was in a room, with some other passage ways to corridors. My pulse shot up as I remembered something: _black wax made up structures...they went back and never came out again..._

I tried to get up and found my legs just slipped, as if I had never known them before. I raised my hand to try and get a hold on something to get up, but froze as I saw something terrifyingly new about my skin: it was clad in a night-colored black with a silvery line in the middle of it, almost as if someone had taken a chisel to my body like a sculpture and forgot to get the last bit of stone painted, instead of my heavily tanned white skin. I looked around and felt my head weigh much more than it usually did before actually seeing some kind of movement: a reflection I think. I tried to look at the mirror that was placed on the opposite side of the room I was on to only my own horror and befuddlement as I saw what was in it.

Right where I was sitting in the corner a huge dark mass, covering almost all of the corner up to half the height up to the ceiling, was one of _them_, four limbs a tail and a head starting like a oblong banana but then cut off to a crested head. Worst of the reflection, there was no human in sight of the corner. This only meant...

It was me!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, cold sweat dripping down my head, instantly waking me from the dream. I regained my senses after crying for a few minutes because of the nightmare and what it showed, and then looked at a clock: four fifty-nine a.m. It was now January 15th, and one day after a television broadcast...

I jumped up from my chair, somewhat restricted by my shirt and pants I had forgotten to take off going to sleep, put on my sweater and grabbed my wooden pole. As my clothes began to press more into me, I felt the cold sweat all over my body. That dream was too...real, almost like some kind of foreshadowing.

_No, no, no, NO! Don't let your fears get a grip on you now, _I told myself. I walked out of my room and headed to the front door of my house, feeling a drive to just get outside as quickly as possible. Maybe I was just spooked cause of the dream? Or was it something a little more?

Then it hit me with a touch of reality as I was opening the door. I just realized that there was a television thing on with the Aliens attacking San Francisco, only after a _day_ of hitting the southern US border! I hit my head on the door as I unlocked it and forgot that my head was the closest thing to its opening arc. Funny how sometimes those things happen, you jst somehow hit your head and you just remember something for better or for worse.

I got out of the house and ran away from the driveway out to the sidewalk, then just started jogging with my pole in hand and my five foot seven bulk pounding on the ground. I've never been on jogs outside of school PE classes, and I wonder why I had just left my house for no reason to just jog.

The reason came soon after I had just left our neighborhood and came in view of the circle you have to drive around to go into either half of the neighborhood: a "bloody murder!" scream of pure terror. A human's scream. A woman's scream. It was cut short after a big _chomp _soundand I was starting to lose my grip over my body. First the weird dream, then a person screaming for no particular reas-...

"Damn," I swore, the first sound I had made all that morning that had been at the very least intelligent. Didn't I just remember that the Aliens were in San Francisco in a day? That's about 500 miles from the border. If the Aliens had sent some of their own ahead as surveyors, they'd just have to kick it into overdrive to get here within 2 days, meaning that San Francisco was overrun but without a full contingent.

I myself kicked my jog up a notch to a near run. I did not want to be caught by one of those things because of what I could see what they could do; the torn asunder chests of various animals, and I was as sure as hell that I didn't want to see how the dang things work! I just glimpsed something move in the little "forest" right next to our neighborhood, although it was much less than a quarter of a mile in area, and it had a key feature: it was totally black among the brown and green fir trees.

That was enough for my already nervous brain; I had just blown out into a full run to a place I recognized: a huge boulevard that went straight through our town and went on for a few miles. My using was interrupted by a grating screech as the thing in the woods, presumably, spotted me.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as my side started to hurt. I hadn't run like this before. I hadn't played football, where I could sprint a long time to score a touchdown, for a bit of time either. I looked back as I slowed into the jog again to see that the Alien had closed half the distance between the forest and me.

Pain be damned, I broke into a full run as I saw the thing getting closer. I gripped my pole hard enough for me to feel my knuckles under my skin, and I felt like I was going to need it really soon. I had just broken the smaller road that branched from my neighborhood to the local Fred Meyers, and then looked to the larger road. That was before the Alien had nearly caught up to me.

I spun around as I heard a roaring hiss behind me, and only about twenty feet away was the Alien. I had a close-up view of the nightmare, of which I felt I would never forget for the rest of my life: I saw a long oblong head, like a banana but a little more straightened out, with a long mouth held up by rubbery tendons and filled with pearly white teeth contrasting amongst the black skin, a bony chest with some spike-looking things on it's back, and two bulky arms rippling with alien muscles ending with six-fingered claws, two legs also full of muscle looking nearly like a human's, which also had six claw-like toes, looking like they could be used for walking upright or crawling. But the last thing I saw was the huge tail, with vertebrae-like bone connecting it all, and ending in a sharp-looking knife blade.

That was a view I got before it bounded in a five-foot jump then pounced directly in a large arc at me, reaching out with the terrible claws at me, it's jaw opened up wanting to taste my blood. Not today, it would get me. I remembered something from playing a game. You waited for your enemy to jump right past you before, with really good timing, bringing you weapon upon it's back as it sailed by. The alien had nearly finished the pounce waving it's tail in erratic and had to follow motions, and I side stepped in three bounds away from where I was, whirled around, and brought my pole in a overhead blow onto it's body.

To my luck the Alien had not been expecting the cold, hard concrete road and was momentarily stunned. My pole hit it square in where the shoulder blades would be on a human, flattening it and making me tremor as the not-expected-to-be hard "skin" sent a vibration of force through my body. I didn't notice the tail try to lash out at me until it came into my vision, I narrowly dodged it with the blade flashing right past where my nose would have been. I brought my pole back up then pulled it quickly into a baseball bat swing as the Alien started to thrash about, trying to get up. I let it fly and heard an audible _pop! _As the blow connected with the creature's neck, It stopped it's throes after that and went limp. I think I broke its neck.

With my standing about I felt a little more rested and continued with a hurried pace to the road. And then I heard the deafening thrum of helicopter blades. I had kept running to the road, and then saw the flying contraptions, about four of them, hurtling in from the somewhere north to my judging. They weren't alone as I saw four huge cables connecting to a even larger shape in the sky, somewhat resembling a golem (an entity of some element that is large and is made almost completely of that element). I saw the helicopters more up close now, and took a better look at them: they had two huge blade sets that kept them in the air that were on either side of the main cockpit looking-area and mounted on two arms. I don't really know how to describe any kind of aircraft to save my life.

I heard a _ka-ching!_ And saw the cables jettison from their cargo, which fell down to the road on which I was standing in the middle of. It slid to about ten feet away from me before I saw the thing up close. It was a huge robot! It had a head with three red eyes, a torso with a cannon-looking thing on it's right shoulder, an arm with a huge grenade launcher looking-thing and a tube slung under it with energy currents running up and down the arm into a pack in the left shoulder from the gun, and the other arm having metal fingers with another gun slung on where the top of the wrist should be. Not to mention overall it was simply large! It was about three times as tall as I was and about five times thicker.

The red eyes were unresponsive as I looked at them, until its machinery began to stir. A grinding noise started up and the three eyes began drinking in all that was around it. I became startled as it focused on where I was but then realized it wasn't _me_ it had noticed.

I fell down as something rammed into my back and knocked me down, sending my pole clattering some feet away. I felt a stinging pain as I felt something rake my back and arms with claws. I yelled out trying to get whatever was attacking me off, but it had a serious weight advantage, feeling like a dozen bags of potatoes piled onto me. I stopped my thrashings as I felt my limbs go numb and saw a glimpse of ebony black in the back of my vision, but also saw a huge metal hand grab my back. Or whatever was on my back, for that matter.

I heard a computerized voice as stars began to form in my eyes, and just before I had totally passed out, a single thing rang above all others:

"_Target severely damaged. Extermination protocol enacting. Requesting immediate medevac, or target will die."_...

A/N: Yay I finally sat down and wrote something! Thank you for reading this and if you liked it please review! Hopefully, I'm thinking I'll get another chapter up within two weeks, or better yet during President's Day weekend. Cheers! Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
